citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
Prequel Visions
Included is the list of Visions each of you may have received. Agitato Session 0 AS you sleep, you are entreated to a. Particularly strange dream. You See a void of black. In a moment though your vision fixates on a single teacup. Its ornate. Beautiful. However, you hears of screams, as a very large crustacean leg comes down upon the teacup...crushing it into a million pieces. However, it isn’t long before the sound of grunting is heard, and you see a thing black blade , and hand shoot through the large leg. But then you hear a noise...it sounds like and explosion ..and a small hole of red appears on the hand...which drops the dagger. Your eyes follow the dagger as it falls….far...far… father. Until it hits an unseen floor...and with a deafening roar… You Wake up. Evelynn Session 0 As you go to bed that night, your stuff is packed. You drift off to sleep..and then you have a particularly vivid dream. You see a figure, completely cloaked and shrouded in this dark scarlet robe. You guess by the way it curves the figure is female. What strikes you though is the blood seeping from her hands and from under the hood. In this place, void of anything but this figure, you watch this figure shoot lightning at the blood, turning it red and powerful. She waves her hands around herself, and suddenly, her cloak is blue. Then her hands are blue, and she transforms slowly into a blue dragon. She shifts again, returning to her normal form. Flicking her hand again you see portals open all around the void, (Dr. Strange style) she sends the lightning bolt through it, and it bounces around going into one portal, shooting out another. The portals close and the figure looks directly at you. You make out no physical features except for two bloodshot eyes. The figure outstretched her hands, and you hear the stomping to military attention, and the words, “Long may she reign!” echoes in your mind. The figure shifts again, and in front of her you see a pile of bones. She waves a bloodlightninghed hand, and the bones reassemble, and flesh grows on them, as does clothes, and the resulting drow elf woman opens her eyes, breathing in new life. And then.. Its just this hooded woman again. In a flash of red, there are two. Then another flash of your vision, and there are six. Over and over this repeats, until you are surrounded by this figure’s clones. Then, the flashing becomes more rapid as the figures raise one, two hands, and sing a low hymn ...then your vision goes to black….and then... You wake up. Az Later that night, you pack your things. And head off to bed. And...you experience a strange scene, one I don’t think you were expecting. You see that same horned women, seated again on the throne, exactly like the vision before her. However, this woman appears to be older, and next to her, is another woman. A winged Tiefling. They both sit on thrones, a hand clasped in each others palm. Your vision seems to zoom out, and You see another woman, a Drow elf, cloaking in all black with a long train. SHe snaps her hand, and six lightning bolts come down around her. As the lightning clears, you see six other woman. One is a Teifling. She looks at you, and raises a hand, sending a blaze of fire upwards. The second is a dark-skinned human. You see her slam a hand to the ground, and pull it up, channeling necrotic energy. A skeleton hand emerges from the ground. The Third is a LIzardfolk. She snaps her fingers, and shrinks down, taking on the likeness of an actual lizard. The Fourth, is another Tiefling. She holds in her hand a razorsharp whip, and seems to cackle at you manically, though you hear no sound. The Fifth, a pale genasi. She closes her eyes, but you see her subvocalizing words, while radiant energy shines around her. The Last is a black Tiefling. You see her snap twice, and a psuedodragon and a Mastiff appear, both licking her affectionately. The women, all of them, seem to vanish. BUt then you see each face. One by one they spin around you, and now you hear it. Laughing shrills and cackles, but laughing. And then, you hear a final chant in union, “We are coming dearie. Did you miss us?” And Then…. You wake up. Session 1 All + Alesis You wake up. Its you blink once and twice, but you see you aren’t home.. You aren't in your bed. You are far far away. What you see is clear as day. A elderly woman dressed in crimson robes paces around a suspended dias in a dimly lit room. You look to the floor, and you see blood spatters everywhere. The scene is grizzly, and the woman seems to be having the time of her life. She has her eyes fixated on what’s in the center of the room. A man, dressed in all black, bleeds, suspended and barely conscious in the middle of the chamber. As she speaks, you make out nothing but the movement of lips, but at once point, you swear she utters the words House Lang. The man in the middle, who you notice now is wearing a ornate scarf of a watcher of house citadel, is barely paying attention. He's praying. You cant make out his words either, but you can clearly see he has been subjected to torture. Then you realize, as you turn to your left and right in this dream, that you aren't alone. Standing next to you are three other figures, hooded, but some of them bare likeness to dreams and people along the way. You take off your own hood that you realize you are wearing, and you get a good glimpse of two of them. A Bloodmaster. A Blade Guardian, A Witch. You all turn to the last hooded figure, imploring him to take off his hood. He complies, but an arc of red lightning strikes you all, emanating from the old women. And finally, for real this time. You all wake up. Session 2 Alesis' Vision Alesis had closed his eyes when he felt it. But when he closed them, instead, he found he had merely opened his eyes to a gorgeous meadow. There was a single picnic table, and six figures were arranged around it, each a different color. On the table, He see’s a map of the Indrexu Spiral. A man in a red cape points toHhouse Besilisk, and traces a line to House Citadel. Slowly, the others nod. In the background… Alesis see’s another figure. His brother Quem, appearing. The Others seem to smile at him, with profound respect. They turn in unison, beckoning Alesis over, as tears shoot down his face as he struggles but manages to look at his brother. Quem Takes Alesis’ hand, and gesticulates a finger to point. He hands the arm over to the figure in blue, who takes it, and places it on the map. The other figures each follow suit, red, green, white, yellow, black, each pointing to a specific spot on the map, leading a small colored dot where they pointed. Quem looks to Alesis, and sighs. “Don’t..Don’t take action now when you didn’t before.” And The six figures all turn to him expectant of something. And Alesis blinks. And Secare is gone. Xyp’sis is in a fury as blade guardians rush into the room, ready to defend the rest of the House. And his weak father is crying, and crying. Alesis himself is full of tears. But he balls his hands into fists, “We will make this right mother.” Xyp’sis looks to him, and nods grimly determined. Erasis looks to the others, “But first….we bring him home.” Alesis nods and reaches into his sending stones, pulling out two, “High Sorceress, BloodMagi,” I have need of you. Session 3 Az's Visions You see a more ancient warfield, One with man on one side, beasts on the other. You make out three figures fighting outside tents as a horde of , rush towards them , commanded by a tribal looking Dragonborn. You make them out as you see them fight, Dragonborn Herald of War, Blossari, Half elf Servosis, Blade Guardian Vanguard, and Prince Erasis, of House Indrexu. They seem to engage this figures beasts with ferocity, With Blossari being catipulted into the air by Erasis to engage two tamed vultures circling them. Servosis spins into a snapping turtle, flipping it over in a blood fury as Erasis Shocks three coral snakes to ash. But we See the Dragon born ram into Servosis with his Rhino mount, as A small pack of Hyenas encircles Erasis. Blossari kills one vulture as the other dangles him from a talon, moving so that the nearby Young Wvyrn may snap him up in his jaws. As soon as Az moves, A Swarm of locusts appears and completely desecrates both rhino, rider, and hyenas as it forms into the sassy from of the Warlock Xypsis. She smirks at Erasis and Servosis. You see another dragonborn, with magical wings, break the neck of the Vulture and kick the Wvyn powerful to the Ground, as Madurisis rescues Her lover. ---- You now see a battle that you’ve never heard about, because the ground looks unfamiliar. The ground is a violet purple. You see Hierad and Servosis, as they are now, bloodied. Hierad has a scar on his shoulder, and the pair seems to be fending off alongside fellow blade guardians against.. Other blade guardians. You make out the capes of Lang, Mattaki, Vynstryker. Athan. Roderick. ---- You see now a vision of another older battle. It takes place in this very field, you can make it out. Waves upon waves of these blood zealots are striking down a combined army of all 12 houses of Indrexu, which has split off into their platoons in retreat, except for one group. Its Alesis, and his own honor guard of blade guardians. You see they as a group are cutting a path towards a figure with greenskin and 3 long tentacles, and two horns, who is levitating, hovering in an electric red shield. You make out the Form of Old Haggler below her projecting a shield around her master, and Kraar-Vuun Next to her, defending them both with his twin blades. The Blood mistress fires bolt after bolt at alesis in particular, as he uses his own blood zealot skills to deflect them, sending one bolt into haggler, as she drops the shield. The BloodMistrss and sees this, drawing two more circles that both Haggler and Kraar vuun drop into, sending them far away. And then Alesis and the Mistress get into weapon battle. They disarm each other and then the two hand to hand combat until Fi’seen knocks them back. Falls into 3 of his guardians, who help him up. He looks to them and the others as they are surrounded. And he asks his guardians if they trusted him with their lives. Each one nods determined. Alesis nods and says, “For Citadel.” And sacrifices all of the guardians around him, and then some of the surrounding blood zealots. You see them fall, their polesabers tangling together, bouncing away. One has a moonstone hilt, and you make note of the face of women as she enters eternal slumber. Another is mid stab when she is sacrifices, and you see her broadsword blade impale a zealot as they both fall to the floor. And Lastly, you see a third women spinning, yelling with determined sacrificial glee as the ray of Alesis hits her, and her spin ends as she spirals to the floor, flinging her saber engrave “Begone, thot,” forward and knocking down zealots in the distance. And Alesis rises above this mass death, and Unleashes his accumulated blast, a grander version of the one you saw Haggler do to crow, into Fi'seen. She explodes after a few seconds, and the beam crackles outwards, connecting to other zealots, before a massive chain of redlighting electrocutes them all, and the scene is silent. Eve's Visions Eve as your vision fades away, you are entreated to another. You and Iodram are at Sylvia’s bedside. Fresh flowers adorn her nightstand, as her pale form looks at her husband...and at a younger You. No one seems to notice your presence as you spectate this scene. Sylvia looks to Iodram and smiles sweetly, telling him she loved him. You see yourself, though younger, begin to protest, “No! You can’t go now! I need you! We need you!” And Slyvia looks at little you. And she tells her, “Eve...I am so proud of you.” AS she sayd this you and your younger self it. Your mother is glowing. IN a second she appears a negative, stepping out of her body. You see now a dark figured man appear at the bedside, offering Sylvia a hand. She hesitates, looking back to the rest of you, as well as cass and Damien who just returned. Damien drops the supplies and rushes to her bedside. You see young eve not focused on the corpse. She’s looking at her mother’s spectral form. The only one who seems to be able to see it. And Eve grabs her moms arm. THe black figure whirls around upon seeing this, howling, but young eve persists, throwis the spectral ghost into Sylvia. And you see the corpse reopen its eyes. And she open her mouth, struggling to breath as you watch Iodram’s jaw drop. Eve is shrouded in black energy. But Mom’s body has gone pale still, her eyes purple. and she howls and screams. Cass looks to you, begging you to stop. Damian is horrified. And Iodram looks to his kids. He gestures his figures, casting darkness on all of them. BUt you see him pull out his dagger, and steb his undead wife. You see the twitching corpse relax, as the spectral figure leaves again, confused, and is escorted by the black figure out the window. And thats when the scene begins to darken, before pausing. And then you hear the sound of faint music. And you turn, to see your mother. She’s older, but you recognize her all the same. She smiles warmly at you. “Hello, Eve,” My...you’ve grown.” ---- Eve...Your mother leaves abruptly. Mid sentence. And your entire vision plunges to black. You feel yourself still physically somewhere. But there isn’t anything else. Just darkness. And that’s where you hear a voice. “Hello Evelynn. Do you understand the lesson of today?” ---- Your void continues, only for a moment, until your vision clears. It is now filled with White, in all directions. Except for one. There lies a hooded figure, wearing a mask of some beast’s skull. You see his black eyes look to you as he speaks with the voice you’ve been hearing, “At least we meet...and for such a short time.” Ag's Vision You see a room. You see your mom, and your younger self at a kitchen counter. A hearth burns by you. There is soft melodic music, hymns and rhythms of House Panteer. As you two prepare a meal, you ask your mother if you can tell her a story you just made up! She smiles at you, and you begin. “Once upon a time...There was an evil witch...a real hag.” AS you hear this your adult form sees the fire crackle loudly. “She was the ruler of a little quaint town, and she had two pet dragons as pets.” YOu see your mom chuckle, and then her eyes drift to the fire. YOu turn and see it too as younger you continues, “Every year, she held a contest of music. Who could play the best song. The Winner and their family was freed from the town. And so,” Your mom is no longer listening now..as you and adult her watch the hearth flames have shaped, into 2 dragons, and the witch.” As you continue to talk, you watch your mother stares as 3 figures form on the opposite side. And then you blink. And in this chamber with You and Lachrotho, you see the fiery form of This Witches and dragons. But you also see your mother now in the chamber. And she looks afraid. And your hear your younger self continue, “And The Witch told the three… play.” You hear music in the room, and you see this fiery witch seem disappointed, looking at your mom, confused. “The witch didn’t like what she heard, and so we sent her dragons to eat them.” You see the dragons consume the two other figures and then turn to your mother. “But one of the musicians ran. The Dragons followed in pursuit. Until two valorous knights rose to save her….will you save her?”